As the display technologies develop, a display apparatus tends to have a narrow border design. The display apparatus is designed with a larger screen and narrower borders. For a display apparatus having a fixed size, the narrow border design leads to a large screen, thereby improving the display effect of the display apparatus.
Conventionally, integrating gate driving circuits on a display panel is one of the most important solutions to achieve narrow borders. By integrating the gate driving circuits on the display panel rather than using a traditional gate driving integrated circuit, not only material cost and manufacturing process of a product may be reduced, but also the reliability of the product may be improved. The display apparatus is lighter and the narrow border design is achieved.
However, the borders of the conventional display panel may further be designed narrower.